The 39 Clues Summer Special: A Week in Saint Petersburg
by Aekaterina
Summary: It's Summer after the Clue Hunt, and Amy with Dan have no idea where to go for Vacation, until Irina phones them and invites them to spend a week with her at St. Petersburg. She also invites the Kabras, Starlings, Holts and Alistair. Well, will the cousins turn out to have fun, or will they kill each other? Maybe Irina should be a bit more thoughtfull before organising reunions...
1. Invitation

**Well, new story! This is a 39 Clues Summer Special!owo Thanks to 1bluesapphire for reminding me to start it, because I almost forgot XD so, this humour story starts now!^^ (And it is the first humour story I write. I dont know why but usually I am all sad and depressing sappy romances. Anyway, here we go.)**

_**Chapter 1: Invitation**_

It was an ordinary Summer morning at the Cahill manor. Birds were singing outside, the sun was shinning pleasantly, the sky was crystal clear…

And screaming was heard from inside the manor.

''Dan for the last time! I am NOT going to Arctica for vacation! It is summer and I want to go somewhere sunny!'' Amy screamed.

''But Amy! I insist that the Bahamas are way to cliché!'' Dan fought back.

''Look, waste your time fighting if you want. I am going to an island. And, no, not in Caribbean. I had enough of it during the Clue Hunt.''

''Okay, whatever. You never listen to me.'' Dan said, pouting. He sat on the couch grumpily. Just then, the phone rung.

''Dan, will you get it?'' Amy asked. When her brother didn't reply, still mad at her, and kept on staring at nowhere, she rushed to get the phone, letting out a huff.

''Do I have to do it all by myself?'' she wondered angrily.

Still fuming, she picked up the phone.

''Hello, Amy Cahill speaking?'' she said.

Amy was greeted by a happy, feminine, Russian-accented voice. ''Hello Amy! Irina speakin'.''

Amy was quite surprised. It was a while since they last heard of their cousin, after the end of the Hunt, not to mention she and Dan rarely heard Irina _that _cheerful.

''Oh, hi Irina. Good to hear ya. What is the matter?'' Amy said, hiding her surprise.

''Ah, nothing big. Just wanted to hear from my lovely cousins. How are you and Dan doing?'' Irina asked with her heavy accent.

''Huh, we are fighting, _again_.''

''For what this time?''

''For where we are going for vacation. He insist we should go to Arctica. How are you doing? Will you leave for the Summer?''

''Me, niet, I will be staying home and- hey I just got the BEST idea ever!'' Irina squeaked.

Amy raised an eyebrow. ''Like?''

''Why don't you and Danny come over St. Petersburg and stay with me for a week? It will be fun! Oh, and I can also call Alistair, the Kabras and the Holts! What do you say?''

Irina sounded extra-excited, which rarely happened –if you would ask Amy, she had never again seen it happening- so Amy could not say no.

''Irina, dear cousin, that is so kind of you! Me and Dan will be sure to come! But, I think you forgot the Starlings.'' Amy said ironically, meaning that Irina was risking it to have all the relatives together.

Irina, too happy, did not get the warning, of course. ''That is awesome! Thank you very much Amy! Now, I must phone the others too, so bye.'' Irina hung up before Amy had time to say bye.

Amy sighed. _Now_, she thought, time _to break the news to Dan_.

''Dan!'' she called.

''What is it again?'' Dan angrily asked.

''I must inform you we will be changing out vacation destination.''

Dan shot up, delighted. Amy almost laughed, seeing him. ''Really?! Where will we be going?'' he asked excitedly.

This time Amy could not hold her laughter. ''Not, to Arctica, sorry.''

''Oh…''

''But it is close! We will be going to Saint Petersburg!'' Amy announced happily.

Dan frowned. ''Why do I have the very bad feeling that Irina's phone call has something to do with it?'' he asked suspiciously.

Amy shrugged. ''Because it is true. Irina invited us to spend a week with her for the Summer.'' She said loosely.

''Sooo… you want me to spend one week in Russia.''

''Yup.''

''With Irina Spasky.''

''Correct.''

''Well, dear sister, sorry to say, but… ARE YOU INSANE?!'' Dan screamed.

Amy winced. ''Look, Dan, Irina saved our lives, almost loosing hers. The least we can do to thank her is doing her that small favor. Is it _so _horrible? She is our cousin after all!'' She explained.

''Look, you are right, but you have to admit you don't like the idea either.'' Dan said.

''I do like the idea. I always had a liking for Irina after all. There is another reason I don't wanna go, though…'' Amy admitted.

Dan froze. ''And… that is?''

''Err…''

''Amy…? Will it be _only Irina _there?'' Dan asked suspiciously.

''Eh.. no…''

''Who else will?''

''Ehm… Alistair…''

''And?''

''The Kabras, The Holts, The Starlings.'' Amy said quickly and hit behind the couch just in time to avoid Dan's iPod that shot towards her.

''Sister, sorry to disappoint you and our crazy cousin, but I am not coming. I wanna live.'' Dan said, taking his laptop.

''Dan, what are you doing?'' Amy asked, reluctantly getting out of the couch and sitting next to her brother.

''I am giving Irina a Skype call.'' Dan said.

Amy sighed. She hoped her brother would not be too gross on that.

A minute after, Irina answered the call. Seeing Dan in her computer's screen, she smiled happily.

''Hi Daniel. How are ya?'' she said.

''Yeah yeah just fine, hi to you too. Irina, sorry to say, but, forget it. We are not coming.'' Dan said quickly, causing Amy to facepalm.

Irina's ice-blue eyes widened in sadness. ''Oh… I… I understand.'' She whispered.

''Look, don't be sad, we just-'' Dan tried to repair.

''No,no, no, it's okay. I understand. Why would anyone want to spend a week with me?'' Irina said quietly, lowering her head.

Amy shot an infuriated glare at Dan, then turned to Irina. ''Look, Irina, my brother meant we can't come, because we have no transport. Nellie is outside America for her university studies and Fiske is too busy attending Madrigal affairs.''

Irina raised her head again, a spark of hope shimmering inside her eyes.

''Alistair can come and pick you up!'' she said. ''I-I mean… if you want to come…'' she added anxiously.

Amy smiled. ''Of course we want! As I said before, it would be awesome! I will call Alistair right now!'' Amy said, and closed the camera, literally leaving Irina staring at a blank screen.

Amy turned to her brother.

''Well, bro… it seems we will be having our uncle deliver us, thanks to your foolishness. Now, go get your things ready as I will be phoning Alistair. And no complaints. You have made a lot of foolish acts for one day. GO!'' she shouted angrily.

Dan, understanding it was no time for jokes, rushed to his bedroom to get his things ready, while Amy went to phone their uncle Alistair…

* * *

**Well, how does the first chapter sounds? Exciting huh? Well I know Irina is a bit out of character, but, look, the story is supposed to be funny and not all plain Da's and Niet's from her. So yeah, after all, after the Clue Hunt I suppose she could have got a bit more optimistic^^**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it:) 2nd chap. coming soon:)**

**Please leave a review, I am here to improve^^**

**Katja**


	2. Arrival, Irina's Past and the Kabras

**Yush 2 chapters in a day because it is Summer and I have plenty of time^^ well, thinking it again, I should be drawing a Dragon for a dA friend, another Dragon for another dA friend, and a Night Fury for a third dA friend... well, never mind^^ writing helps people be healthy XD **

**Anyway, second chapter, and probably last for today^v^**

_**Chapter 2: Arrival, Irina's Past and the Kabras**_

Amy sighed, as she called her uncle Alistair's phone number. If only Dan was not so stupid...

Three beeps were heard and then Alistair replied. ''Hello Amy, how can I help you this wonderful summer day?'' he asked with his warm and friendly voice.

''Hello uncle. Nice to hear you. May I ask you something? Did Irina, hypothetically talking, asked you to go to St. Petersburg for a week, with our other cousins? Hypothetically talking, of course.'' Amy said with a careful approach.

''Why yes, she did! She asked you too?'' Alistair replied happily.

''Yeah... will you go?"

''Er, of course I will! How could I not... I mean... you know I have a _little _crush on her...'' Alistair said, and Amy could swear she _heard _his blushing and his excited heartbeat.

She laughed kindly. ''I do know, uncle. You have made it quite obvious to everyone - EXCEPT Irina of course.'' she commented.

''Err... yeah...''

Amy decided that changing topic would be the best, since Alistair was a bit shy on the matter. ''Okay, let's see. We will be going too, but we have no transport, or, at least, we told Irina so, thanks to Dan's foolishness. Could you please come and pick us up?'' she asked.

''Oh of course my dear niece! I will be there by tomorrow morning, at 11:00 sharp, is it alright?'' Alistair offered, happy he would not travel all alone.

''Sure, uncle, and thank you very much!'' Amy replied and they both hung up.

Amy, as she was going to get her things ready, wondered into which nonsense she and her brother were in again...

The next morning...

Alistair's car parked in the front of Amy and Dan's home, and rang the doorbell.

Amy and Dan appeared on the doorway, each holding a small backpack filled with the necessary. Alistair gave them an eager smile. ''Hello kids! There's been a while!'' he said, hugging his niece and nephew tenderly. Dan and Amy had to admit to themselves they had missed their uncle.

They entered the car and Alistair drove towards the airport. ''Irina phoned some minutes before I arrived at you, and she said we will probably be the first to be there. I guess the others aren't that eager, are they?'' Alistair asked. Amy shrugged.

''Oh well, I had a talk with Ian yesterday night, and he said that he and Nat are very happy Irina invited them too. Probably they are a bit bored in London. Who knows. Maybe we _will _be having a good time after all.'' she said, more to herself than to Alistair.

Dan, however, was not that sure. He was also very bored. So he thought about having some fun with his uncle.

''So, uncle... did Irina tell you?'' he started.

Amy and Alistair looked at him with surprise. ''Eh, no... what should she tell me apart from what I already know?'' Alistair asked.

''I talked to her again last night, and she said she is very happy you will come. I think she has a crush on ya.'' Dan said with a smirk.

Amy bit her lip in order not to laugh, as Alistair's cheek reddened so much as a tomato. ''R-really?...Eh... yes... that is cool...I mean, that is interesting! Yes, I wanted to say interesting! Did she mentioned anything?'' he stammered.

''Nah. We talked about other things. But still. I am sure she organized this for ya.'' Dan went on.

''Dan, that is enough!'' Amy whispered. ''After all, here we go, we are at the airport.'' she said, as Alistair parked his car.

They got out and walked to the building...

Some hours later at St. Petersburg...

Alistair gulped, and dusted his clothes off, while he took a deep breath and straightened his pose. Dan knocked on the door and soon Irina came to open.

''Hi kids! I am so happy to see you here!'' she said, hugging them tightly. Amy hugged her back.

''Hi Alistair.'' Irina said right after, reaching towards Alistair, leaning, and kissing his cheek for a slight second. Alistair blushed a deep red colour.

''Eh... good to see ya, Irina... er... ehm...'' he searched for something to say, but his mind was absolutely numb. He frantically looked around for something clever to point out, and then seemed to notice Irina better. Blushing again, he managed to speak. ''W-wow... you... you look gorgeous...'' he told her, realizing she was wearing a black dress that reached till her knees, and her blonde hair was longer that the last time he'd seen her.

''Oh...'' Irina said, her cheeks reddening as well. ''Spacibo... I mean, you do are charming today too...eh, not that you aren't, usually...'' she whispered, causing Amy and Dan to giggle -a bit louder than they should.

''Is something funny?'' both Irina and Alistair asked together.

''Eh, no, absolutely not!'' Amy said timidly, hitting her brother's side with her elbow, as he laughed again.

Irina shrugged. ''Fine. Come in then, why are we standing here?'' she guided her cousins in and had them sit on a couch as she went to phone the Kabras.

Amy took some time to observe the living room around her. It didn't have any particular decoration, and most of it was covered in dust, even though it was generally clean. The only thing that seemed to attract Amy's attention was three photographs, carefully placed over a small table. In contraction with everything else in the room, they were perfectly dusted off and clean. One of them shown a little boy around io8 years old. The second one was Irina, when she was younger, apparently, holding the boy in her arms, and smiling happily, and the third photo featured Irina, the boy -that logically was her son- and a man that looked one or two years younger than her. They all looked so happy...

Alistair must have caught Amy's look, because he silently held her hand to get her attention.

''Uncle, what are those photos? I mean, I recognize Irina, but who are the other two?'' she asked, taking advantage of Alistair's hesitation to speak first.

Alistair sighed sadly. ''Please don't ask her.'' he said.

''Huh? Why not?''

''They are her son and husband. The problem is...'' Alistair hesitated.

''Yes?'' Dan asked, equally interested as Amy.

''The problem is they are long dead. Her son, Nikolai, died when he was 9, due to a horrible disease... her husband was murdered by Isabel Kabra, because he and Irina were the legal Lucian leaders. After losing her husband, Irina was practically helpless and, as she was also pregnant at the same time, she didn't risk it further and surrendered to Isabel...'' Alistair explained.

Amy was ready to reply, but then Irina, who had walked behind them without them noticing her, let out a deep sigh.

''I will explain everything...'' she said, sitting next to Amy, her blue eyes filled with sorrow.

''Irina, dear, there is no need to-'' Alistair started.

''No, Alistair, they must know.'' she said, and started narrating.

''Well... As Alistair said, Isabel slayed my husband in front of my own eyes and threatened to kill me and my unborn son if I didn't surrender. I did as she demanded, of course. But, some years later, when Nikolai was born, she continued blackmailing me of killing my son, if I did not obeyed. I did everything to protect my baby but... it seems it wasn't enough... Isabel made me to leave for Helsinki while Nikolai was very ill... I begged her to wait but she wasn't touched. I promised my Nikki I would see him again, I would be back, but... when I was back, he was gone... I loved him... I swear I did, and I tried to protect him but... but I could not... everything I did was for his own good... I ...I...'' Irina stopped, and broke into a silent crying.

Alistair hugged her tenderly. ''Please, don't cry...I am sure he knows you did what you did for his own good...'' he said. Amy held Irina's hand and Dan put an arm around her shoulders.

''Niet, Alistair, it is not alright. It is my fault Nikolai's gone! And I am _never _going to forgive myself for that...'' she sobbed.

Alistair sighed. For a while no one talked. Then, Irina was the first to regain control of herself.

''Well... Done with worrying you with my own problems. Whatever happened belongs to the past. I cannot change it. So, since we are here to have fun in the first place, let's talk about something else.'' she suggested.

The other three nodded, and just then, the doorbell rang.

Irina wiped the tears off her eyes and hurried to open, and greet the newcomers.

''Hello Ian, Natalie!'' she said happily.

''Hi dear cousin. Oh, I see the Cahills and uncle Al are already here.'' Ian replied.

Irina guided them in too, and they all sat together, talking about their news.

Amy was happy to see how quickly Irina forgot her pain and was quickly distracted by Alistair's jokes. They had a great time already. Maybe this week wasn't going to be so bad after all...

* * *

**Sad chapter is sad... well I had to keep Irina's character withing the borders, because, okay, if she suddenly turned from depressed into all happy and nice it would be a bit of weird. So yeah... Irina tells Amy and Dan about her past... , and a cute/romantic moment between Alistair and Irina. Aren't those two just lovely together:)  
**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this Chapter owo and please leave a review^^**

**Katja**


	3. A Game of Truth or Dare

**Chapter 3~ and probably the last for a while because tomorrow I am leaving for my village and although I will be having wifi connection, I might have no computer... so yeah... sorry:( but enjoy this chapter^^  
**

**DISCLAIMER: (I will do it in the way of asking a 39 Clues character to do it, like I have seen so many authors doing.)**

**Me: Dan!  
**

**Dan: Yesh? **

**Me: Could you please do the disc. for this chapter?**

**Dan: Sure, why not? Ahem... Katja doesn't own the 39 Clues books and the characters, she owns, however, this story.**

**Me: Thanks!  
**

**Dan: One question**

**Me: What?**

**Dan: Why did I -spoilers for the chapter- do this?**

**Me: Oh... because none of the others would... especially Alistair...**

**Dan: So,according to you I almost -spoilers- Irina.**

**Me: Yup.**

**Dan: You know what?**

**Me: What?**

**Dan: You are crazy.**

**Me: I know, isn't this wonderful.**

**Anyway, please read the chapter and review!^^**

**_Chapter 3: A Game of Truth Or Dare_**

As Amy and Ian were talking, and Dan, Natalie and Alistair were arguing of whether Alistair's burritos were tasty or not, Irina, who had been calling the other cousins as well, came in and sat with them.

''Well,'' she said ''the others won't be here until six o'clock at evening, so we have plenty of time. What do you wanna do?'' she asked.

Dan has an idea immediately. ''We can play Truth or Dare!'' he said.

Amy groaned, Alistair laughed, Irina tilted her head in question, and Natalie with Ian moaned loudly.

''Seriously?'' Irina asked.

''Well…yeah…?"

''Well, Dan, from all the crazy, stupid, paranoid ideas you've had… That is THE BEST EVER!'' Irina squeaked happily.

Amy looked at her, her eyes being on fire. ''AND I THOUGHT YOU AND I WERE THE NON-CRAZY ONES IN HERE!'' she screamed out of control.

Irina shrugged. ''You have to admit it will be fun.'' She said.

Natalie and Ian appeared to agree. ''I must say… Cousin Daniel is right. I would love to play.'' Said Ian.

''Yay.'' Dan said. ''Let's begin then.''

''Okay, I start.'' Amy claimed.

Dan nodded. ''Let's hear you.''

''Natalie, truth or dare?'' Amy asked.

''I will take the truth.'' Natalie replied thoughtfully.

''Very well, is it true that every night you dream of Darth Vader?'' Amy asked.

''EWWW!'' Natalie squealed. ''I absolutely _hate _Star Wars!'' she said.

''Well, then you lose.'' Dan said.

Natalie frowned. ''Fine, fine. Now, my turn huh… Daniel, truth or dare?'' she said with a very suspicious smile.

''Dare, of course.'' Dan chose, even though he was a bit anxious.

''Dare you shout out loud that….'' Natalie whispered the rest to Dan's ear, causing him to yell.

''NO WAY!''

''Fine, if you are too _coward_…'' Natalie mocked.

''Okay, I will do it…'' Dan stood up and took a deep breath, already blushing.

''I LOVE WATCHIN' POKEMON! EVERY TIME MY SISTER LEAVES ME ALONE I GET MY TEDDY BEAR AND PRETEND IT IS A POKEMON AND I AM ITS TRAINER!'' Dan screamed so loud, that all the others waited a bit for their ears to stop ringing before they burst out laughing hysterically._ see_

Irina and Amy, especially, could not stop laughing, even after three minutes. Dan growled. _Now they will_ … He thought.

''Well well Amy and Irina. Let's continue are game, shall we?'' he said in a sick calm voice, and both Amy and Irina realized they were in trouble.

''Eh. Okay…'' Amy whispered.

Dan smiled evilly. ''Irina, truth… or maybe… dare?'' he asked.

Irina thought quietly for a minute. She decided to go with dare, as it did not seem so dangerous as truth –considering Dan had seen her kiss Alistair, choosing truth could lead to an embarrassing question.

''I will choose dare.'' She said.

''I was hoping you'd say so.'' Dan said, delighted. ''Dare you hold your breath for 5 whole minutes?''

Irina paled. ''That's impossible!" she cried out.

''If you don't succeed, you will have to go with the truth. So, are you up?''

Irina growled. ''I never turn down a challenge. I am a Lucian, I can do it.'' She said.

''Great.'' Dan took out his cell phone and set the timer. ''Let's go. Aaaand… start!'' he clicked the 'start' button on his phone.

Irina took a breath as deep as she could, and put her hand over her mouth and nose, to keep the air in.

A minute passed, and Irina had curled herself on the floor in order to hold her breath for more. Her cheeks were reddish, this time not due to blushing. Alistair was worried, but he said nothing.

Another minute passed. Irina was trembling, like she was in the middle of Antarctica, she had closed her eyes, and she was pressing her head against the wall. Dan started to think his dare was not such a good idea.

The third minute passed too and then they all agreed that it was a good time to stop because Irina's face begun turning purple and she collapsed on the floor.

''Irina!'' Alistair called, kneeling next to her and grabbing her hand, pulling it away from her mouth and nose. ''Take a breath!'' he ordered.

Irina choked and tried to breathe. After a few moments, and Alistair pressing her stomach to help her breathe, she was a bit better.

''H-how many… minutes… did I…?'' she whispered tiredly, climbing back on the couch.

Dan checked his phone. ''Let's see… 4 minutes! Wow cousin! It was just one minute left…'' he announced.

''Fine, I think… I think that I… I don't need to do the truth… right?''

Dan was ready to reply but Amy grabbed his arm. ''No, you don't need to. Take some more breaths and then let's do something else.'' She said.

Irina nodded in relief and lied down.

''Great job, Dan.'' Amy scolded her brother. ''You almost said the hostess to the hospital.'' She growled.

''Hey, she agreed to do the dare!''

''She wouldn't have to if you haven't asked.''

''Okay…'' Dan sat next to Irina as Alistair was giving Irina some water.

Amy and Ian started playing in their mobile phones, and Natalie started arguing with Dan again, until, some minutes later, Irina managed to stand up.

''Well…'' she said, still dizzy. ''That was kind of fun.''

''Fun? Irina, you almost had a cardiac arrest there!'' Ian stated.

''Exactly. Fun.'' Irina replied.

''You need a doctor.'' Ian said, putting his hand over his face.

''She almost needed one thanks to Daniel.'' Natalie said with her silky British accent.

''Hey, stop accusing me, none of you said anything to prevent it!'' Dan complained.

''That is kind of true.'' Irina agreed.

''Okay, maybe we should talk about something else.'' Alistair suggested, seeing that there was a fight ready to spark out.

''Good idea. Who will help me cook for the others?'' Irina asked.

''You haven't done it yet?'' Ian asked.

''Eh, niet?''

''Are you kidding? We are gonna be around 13 people here!''

''Hey, I cleaned up the house, washed a huge stack of dishes that awaited in the sink, put three laundries and then ironed them, and, I fixed the window on one of the rooms. I don't have a hand for everything, you know!'' Irina excused herself.

Amy rolled her eyes. ''Okay, why don't you just order a pizza for the night? No need to cook and everyone likes it.'' She suggested.

''Oh. Good idea, Amy, never thought of it.'' Irina said. '

''Oh God…''

''So, will we do something?'' Dan asked.

''We can watch a movie.'' Natalie suggested.

''I have a better idea.'' Alistair said. ''We can go out and play hide and seek.''

''That's nice.'' Irina approved.

''Okay then, let's go.''

They waited for Irina to change into her KGB uniform, so she could run, and then they got out to play.

* * *

**Haha, stupid Dan and Irina are stupid. Again, I think that I made Irina being too cheerful again, but, before I wrote this I was watching My Little Pony, and it always puts me in a oh-so-stupid-mood. So yeah. Excuse that^^; **

**Anyway, you can blame Daniel for Irina's almost-heart attack-experience. Mwa ha ha. **

**Well, I hoped you liked it so far, and at the next chapter, the other Cahills are there! Be ready for laugh! (only, I don't know when the next chapter is comin'...)**

**Please review^^  
**

**Katja**


	4. The Fun Begins

**Guess what! My grandpa put wifi at his house and now we have connection and I also have my laptop -my mother's old one but still super awesome- so I can update all my stories! Yay! So, chapter 4 of the Summer Special:3 The other Cahills are here and the fun begins XD **

**DISCLAIMER: **

**Me: Alistair!**

**Alistair: Yes? Oh wait, the disclaimer, right?**

**Me: Aw you're such a clever Ekat!**

**Alistair: Okay here we go: Katja doesn't own the 39 Clues or the characters. She owns only the story.**

**Me: Thankies Ali! I feel so generous today, sooo, in one of the next chapter I might have Irina to -spoilers for the next chapters-.**

**Alistair: SQUEE! Really!?**

**Me: Yup.:3**

**Alistair: *faints* **

**Me: Oops. Maybe I shouldn't have told him. **

**NOTE: For this story, let's say that Ted and Ned are not blind or have headaches.**

_**Chapter 4: The Fun**_ Begins

After some hours, and after a well-failed game of hide and seek, the other Cahills came. Firstly arrived the Holt kids, Hamilton,

Reagan and Madison, and then the starling triplets, Sinead, Ted and Ned. Jonah Wizard arrived last and, for the first time, without his father.

Irina seemed very happy. She was constantly running around, to please her guests the best she could. Alistair was constantly trying to get her attention but this was a bit of difficult, since someone would always need her assistance at something.

''...and I told her that we don't care! Imagine it! I found the courage to tell aunt Beatrice that I did not care!'' Dan was bragging to the Holt girls.

Amy and Ian with Natalie were discussing the weather differences at London and Boston. While at Boston was all sunny and warm, at London it was wet and rainy. Natalie claimed that she liked that type of weather, but she didn't convince even herself.

Sinead and Hamilton were fighting -again.

''Nerd!''

''Jerk!''

''Pesky Ekaterina!''

''Thick-headed Tomas!''

Jonah decided to take place to their fight too, since he had nothing else to do.

''Hey yo, you Holt, don't dare you talk to Sinead like that!'' he shouted.

''Who asked you, cacophonous Janus!'' Sinead and Hamilton shouted back simultaneously.

Jonah blushed.

Irina gave a glass of water to Dan and the Holt twins, and finally they spared her some moments with Alistair.

''Eh, Irina, finally... I...I wanted to tell you something and...-'' Alistair was cut off by Jonah.

''IRINA HELP!''

''Eh, just a second Jonah, I-''

''YO, HAMMY WILL KILL ME!''

Irina turned to see Hamilton grabbing Jonah out of his shirt and spinning him around.

''Just as you Americans say: YIKES! Sorry Alistair, gotta help the Janus!'' Irina squeaked, rushing towards Jonah, Hamilton and Sinead.

After she made sure that the kids would not do anything further than talking -even fighting with words- she left them again, trying to talk with Alistair again. But, once more, the two were interrupted.

''Irinaaa!'' Amy shouted.

Alistair facepalmed and Irina took a deep breath. ''Sorry, Ali. I am coming in a sec.'' she said and ran to Amy again.

''What is it Amy?'' she asked.

''Is there anything to eat?'' Amy asked.

''Oh well. I am ordering a pizza.'' Irina said. ''Excuse me? Hello? Hey, over here!'' Irina called out to her guests, but they all were too distracted on their 'serious and professional' pursuits to hear her.

Irina jumped on the table. ''SHUT UP AND LISTEN TO ME FOR GOD'S SAKE!'' She screamed.

Everyone paused and looked at her.

She smiled kindly. ''Thank you, dearies. Now, what pizza would you like?'' she asked, and at the same moment she covered her ears with her hands, as everyone started shouting what they wanted.

''Alright alright! I will note everything! Just please be quiet!'' Irina pleaded. Everyone agreed to calm down, and some minutes later Irina was phoning the pizza delivery to order for her cousins.

But not before she received a text message on her phone, from Alistair, that made her heart pound excitedly, so much that she had the impression it would skip her chest...

* * *

**Oh well, hint of Sinead/Hamilton romance, and stroooong hints of Irina/Alistair romance. Oh well, this isn't new for me... I love those too :3 **

**Anyway I hope you like it^^ Please review:)**

**Katja**


	5. Love Confession and Pillow Fight

**Wow it is been a while since the last update... sorry for the delay, but several events in my life prevented me for uploading any new chapters at all -I am still too lazy to finish 'The Spy & The Lawyer'- and I am also up with a new story!^^ It is in Greek as well as in English:) it is called 'A Crazy Crazy Week' and it is similar to this one (reunion stuff and all) but maybe a bit more interesting... anyway, to all Alistair X Irina fans: you're gonna love that chapter~**

**Also, I wrote a one-chapter fanfic about an anime I like, called Gundam SEED... should I upload it?**

**DISCLAIMER:**

**Me: Nikolai! (yes I thought it would be fun to use him :) )**

**Nikolai: Yeah? **

**Me: Could ya please do the disclaimer for this chapter?**

**Nikolai: Sure but why me? I mean, I am even DEAD in this story...**

**Me: Because your mother is way too difficult to get her to disclaim here, and I used Alistair for the last disclaimer -I think...**

**Nikolai: Hmm... okay: Katja does not own the 39 Clues or the characters, she owns the story plot. But, could you please do me a favour?**

**Me: Sure. You're one of my favourite characters after all.**

**Nikolai: Good. Could you please put me in the story too and stop mentioning I am dead?  
**

**Me: Sorry, I can't.**

**Nikolai: Grr.**

**Me: Oh my you look just like your mother when you're angry.  
**

**Nikolai: Don't remind me.**

**Anyway, on with the chapter!^^**

_**Chapter 5: Love Confession and Pillow Fight**_

_Russia, St. Petersburg, 1:35 am_

Irina sighed as she and Amy were washing the dishes, and all the others were getting ready to sleep, except from Ian, who was trying to make Natalie calm down. The poor girl was terrified after the horror movie they all had decided to watch while eating. Not that the film was not scary. Even Irina had screamed around 3 times, clinging on Alistair every time. And Hamilton had left to vomit around the middle of the movie. And those were the _calmest _reactions.

Amy gave a washed dish to Irina, who wiped the water off with a towel and placed it on the edge of the sink.

''Phew… that was the last one.'' Amy said, and Irina nodded tiredly.

''_Da_… finally. I am dead.'' She stated as they walked towards the others. They would all sleep to the living room, on the floor over some blankets and bed sheets Irina had, since there were not enough beds. Not that anyone had any problem. Sleepovers on the floor were fun, in their opinion –Dan's words actually.

Amy, Sinead and Ian wished to read a book, Hamilton, Natalie and Alistair wanted to sleep, while Reagan, Madison, Ted, Ned, Dan and Irina were in mood for more things. Jonah was mostly neutral.

''Don't turn of the lights!'' Natalie whimpered as Irina reached her hand out to the light switch on the wall.

''And how are we supposed to sleep, Nat?'' Dan asked.

''We can turn on a torch.'' Hamilton suggested.

''Nikolai was afraid of dark, so I must have a small night lamp somewhere in his room. I can bring it if you want.'' Irina said, and, as she received a lot of nods –the truth was that, even if they did not show it, almost everyone was scared from the horror movie, and preferred some light- she stood up and went to Nikolai's room to find the lamp.

As she stepped into her son's room, a tear escaped the corner of her eye, sliding down her cheek and landing at the floor without a single sound.

''I wish you'd still be there…. My angel…'' she whispered, placing her hand over an old photo, featuring her nine-year old son smiling eagerly.

But now it was too late. He was gone. He was gone and she could do nothing to bring him back. The wound would never heal, it would always be open again, bleeding, the pain would be too great, but she had to get past it. For her, as well as for her other relatives as well. They were her family now.

'_Family…' _Irina thought and a small smile lit up her face. _'It has been so long since the last time I felt like I really had a family…' _

This thought quite made her feel a bit better, so she quickly found the night lamp and rushed back to her guests again.

''I found the lamp. Let's just hope it still works, however. It is been a good 15 years' time since the last time I used it.'' She said, and plugged in the small device, which made a chirp-like sound and lit up with a weak neon blue light, still enough to faintly lit the place.

Irina let out a satisfied huff. ''Good enough.'' She said.

She lied back with the others, being next to Alistair.

''So.'' Dan asked. ''What should we do now?''

''I don't know, _sleep, _maybe?!'' Amy replied, in a 'that is so obvious' tone.

Dan rolled his eyes. ''We can do something more _interesting_?'' he stated.

''Such as?'' Sinead asked

Dan thought about it a bit, and then smiled happily and mischievously. ''I know! You stand back and watch.'' He said, picking up his cushion, and turning towards Irina, a short distance across from him.

Dan signaled Jonah, who was between him and Irina –who was, at the time, too distracted, talking with Alistair in low voices, to realize what was going on- to duck, and, as Jonah did so, Dan smashed the cushion over Irina's head and back.

The ex-spy let out a high-pitched squeal, and fell over Alistair. She was already very close to him, because they were talking, and so, as she fell, her lips touched those of Alistair, causing everyone around to break into laughter.

Dan, especially, was rolling down laughing. Amy had blushed, but was laughing too, although not very loudly.

''Now, cousin Irina, that is so cute!'' Ian stated, and Natalie giggled.

Irina had blushed so much that Amy was momentarily worried her cousin had fever. Alistair on the other hand, was staring at nowhere, blinking rapidly, his eyes wide in surprise of what had just happened.

''Hey! All of you, shut it!'' Irina cried out to be heard above the howls of hysterics laughter.

''You….you just kissed… uncle Ali-Alistair….ha ha ha!'' Sinead managed to stutter between her hysteric laughter.

''I did not!'' Irina protested.

''We all saw ya, Irina!'' Ned agreed with his sister.

''It was only an accident!''

''Yeah but what were ya doing so close to him anyway?''

''Oh I don't know, maybe _talking?!_''

''Those are only excuses! You kissed him and I can say you both _liked _it.'' Sinead exclaimed.

Irina widened her eyes, her blush getting worse and worse. ''I-I would never kiss him! Why would I?'' she spat, then, terrified of what she had just said, bit her lips. ''I-I mean, I…''

She jolted a look at Alistair. He looked really hurt by her words. ''You would not huh?'' he whispered sadly.

Irina could swear her heart was shattering to pieces. How could she say this?

''Alistair, I…I didn't mean-''

''I know what you meant… don't you worry, you made it pretty obvious to everyone.'' He cut her off briskly, sadly turning his eyes away from her.

Some giggles could still be heard, but, generally, everything was quiet. Irina remembered the text message Alistair had sent her to her mobile phone some hours ago, and she felt like crying. How could she do that to him? She would not blame him now if he hated her. He had every right to.

But… but she _loved _him! She had to show him. She had to make up for what she'd just said.

And there was only one way to do so.

It would humiliate her, it would cause everyone to laugh forever, it would make her feel like an idiot. But she did not care. As long as Alistair knew the truth, she did not care.

''This is what I meant.'' She said, and, dragging him close to her, pressed her lips over his and stayed like that, as Alistair wrapped his arms around her.

They both could hear everyone's 'aww' and 'wow' but none of the two cared.

As they separated, Irina looked into his eyes. ''You forgive me?'' she asked silently.

''Of course I do.'' He replied.

''That is so cute!'' Dan exclaimed mockingly.

Irina turned at him ragefully. ''You asked for this.'' She said and, picking up a cushion, hit Dan on the head. Dan sqeaked as he fell behind.

''Pillow fight!'' Madison said excitedly, and threw a cushion over Hamilton, soon to be followed by Reagan.

Not a few moments after, all the Cahills were throwing cushions at each other, laughing and having the time of their lives, the event with Alistair and Irina all forgotten for now.

An hour later, however, too exhausted, they were all sleeping, saving energy for the next day…

* * *

**Aand, so, Irina kissed Alistair... yes I know this is completely out of her character but never mind^^ And, lol, Pillow fight XD I love pillow fights:) Anyway, in the next chapter, the Cahills will be playing 'water war' or how this is called in English. Because this is a summer special story, right? So, I must get some summer things in!^^  
**

**Btw, the cute moment with Irina and Alistair here was inspired by the song 'Perfect For Me' by Show Me The Skyline. I mean, okay, the lyrics of this song fit Alistair and Irina EXACTLY! :)**

**Chapter 6 coming soon:) **

**I hope you liked it and please review, I am here to improve so please tell me your opinion:)**

**Katja~**


	6. Water Fight time!

**Lol chapter 6^^ and yes, it is gonna be fun-I hope- because the Cahills are gonna have a water fight:) just thank Dan's bright idea^^ haha you'll see what I am talking about:) (but eh, his idea almost killed Irina -again- and Natalie hehe) Anyway I hope you like it!^^**

**Disclaimer:**

**Me: Irina, care to do the disclaimer?**

**Irina: No.**

**Me: Yes.**

**Irina: No.**

**Me: Yes.**

**Irina: Yes.**

**Me: Yes.**

**Irina: Damn it, didn't work. Okay, Katja doesn't own the 39 Clues or the characters, she owns this story however, and she almost killed me for the second time in this story. Katja, are you sure I am your favourite character?  
**

**Me: Yes, 10000000% sure, why?**

**Irina: Because you seem to like torturing me and almost killing me every now and then.**

**Me: Oh well. Still, you are my favourite character, and this proves it^^ I only do this to my fav characters:)**

**Irina: I don't wanna know what you do to your most hated characters.**

**Me: I don't even deal with them.**

**Irina: WHAT?! THAT IS UNFAIR! I DEMAND YOU TO TORTURE ISABEL NOW!**

**Me: I will. In my Dragon story. (A Cahill Dragon Story Begins)  
**

**Irina: Alright... for your own good, I hope you do so.**

**(ON WITH THE STORY) **

_Russia, Saint Petersburg, 9:51 am_

Irina moaned, as she unwillingly blinked her blue eyes open, woken up by the sunrays entering from the window. She huffed in annoyance, and turned side, snuggling better next to Alistair, resting her head on his chest, and wrapping her arm around his shoulders. Alistair murmured something, and hugged her too.

Irina stayed like that for some minutes, but then she decided she would not get back to sleeping, so she sat up and yawned, rubbing her eyes. Looking next to her, she found Dan and Natalie being also awake, and playing with their mobile phones.

''Dobroye utro…'' she mumbled at Russian, giving them a small smile.

Dan and Natalie threw her a confused look, and then Irina remembered to translate.

''It means good morning.'' She explained.

''Ah. Good morning, cousin.'' Natalie replied and sat up, stretching her arms, soon followed by Dan.

''What time is it, kids?'' Irina asked, trying to get her mobile phone to light up. As the device stayed blank, she mumbled something at Russian, and Dan felt thankful she did not translate that one, as he was sure it was not something worth of praising.

''It is 10 o' clock, cousin.'' Natalie replied.

''Oh well. We should wake up the others.'' Dan suggested. Irina nodded, and, after the three Cahills got dressed, they went back to the living room, looking at all their other cousins, who were still sleeping soundly.

''Err… hello, everyone? Maybe you should get up as well…'' Irina said quietly, but no one seemed to care. Amy only groaned, snuggling on Ian. All the others did not batted an eye.

''Hmm…'' Dan started. ''I have a much better idea.'' He said.

He ran at the kitchen, got out a big plastic bowl, filled it with water and returned to the living room.

Irina and Natalie widened their eyes, and then smiled mischievously. ''Wait for us, Dan.'' Irina said, as she and Natalie went to the kitchen, and got another two plastic bowls, filling them with cold water, and running back to Dan.

''I am glad you get me, cousins.'' Dan said. ''So, shall we do it?''

Natalie went near the Holts and Jonah, Irina stood next to the Starlings and Alistair, and Dan took responsibility of Ian and Amy. He then started counting.

''One…'' Irina and Natalie raised the bowls over the heads of their oblivious cousins.

''Two…'' the three could now barely hold their giggling.

''Three!'' Dan said, as they threw the freezing water over the heads of their asleep cousins.

A chorus of shocked and terrified 'AAAH' echoed around, and Irina, Natalie and Dan fell on the floor, laughing uncontrollably.

''Dan Cahill! You are _SO DEAD_!''

''Irina?! What the heck are you doing?!''

''Natalie, I am sooo gonna _KILL YOU_!''

Irina tried to speak between her laughter. ''You… you should… you should see your expression…'' she managed to say between her giggles, as Alistair looked at her, confused and angry.

''Irina, sorry to say so, I am gonna use you as my lab-rat at my next electromagnetic experiment!'' Sinead cried out angrily.

''Hold on, Sinead. This does not seem much like the idea Irina would come up with.'' Alistair cut her off, jerking a suspicious look at Dan.

Dan smiled angelically. ''Me?'' he asked.

''Oh you are SO gonna die!'' Amy screamed, and stood up, still dripping water, and quickly changed into her clothes.

''Irina, give me that bowl.'' She demanded and grabbed the bowl from Irina, who stopped giggling, as she realized she, Natalie and Dan would very soon be in _serious _trouble.

Amy filled the bowl with water, now followed by Sinead, the Holt girls, Jonah, Ian and Alistair. Then, as they went back to the living room, Dan gulped.

''Maybe my idea was not that good…'' he said.

''Dan, if I die today, don't you DARE come at my funeral. Because I will stand up from the coffin and kill you.'' Irina whispered, and Natalie nodded, jerking an angry look at Dan.

The outraged Cahills threw altogether the water to the trio, and watched as they fell back.

Amy started laughing, followed by the others. ''See? Now the fun is doubled!'' she said in sarcasm.

Irina growled, jerking her head to shake off the water. But then, an idea sparkled inside her mind.

''We can go outside and play.'' She suggested.

''What? Water War?'' Alistair asked, offering his hand to help her stand up.

''Yeah! It is hot after all.'' Dan agreed.

''Good idea.'' Reagan agreed, and soon, all the Cahills filled again their bowls with water, and went outside to play.

Of course, Irina, Dan and Natalie paid for the 'wake-up call' they previously gave to their cousins. Alistair and the Starlings were chasing Irina back and forth, getting her soaked to the bone, until she decided to fight back and threw a bowl full of cold water over Alistair's back.

''I am sorry, _darling._'' She said with a naughty smile. ''You asked for it!''

Ian and Amy, on the other hand, had all targeted Dan, who was trying to hide, but he had no bowl, as Reagan had 'borrowed' it to use it on Natalie, and now was experiencing the true 'power' of Ian and Amy united.

Ian grabbed his arms and Amy soaked her brother in water, by emptying a bottle full of frozen water inside Dan's shirt.

''Aii!'' Dan screamed. ''It is cold!''

''You should have thought if before you and your Lucian buddies played this prank on us.'' Amy said in a sarcastically sweet tone, as Ian threw another bucked of water to Dan.

Hamilton and Jonah were holding Natalie down as the Reagan and Madison were throwing to her one bowl of water after another.

Natalie screamed and coughed under the amounts of water she was receiving. ''Stop it you brainless Holts!'' she cried.

''I am sorry, I can't hear you between my laughs!'' Madison replied between her laughs. Reagan and her high-fived each other, and threw more water at Natalie…

* * *

_Half an hour later_

* * *

The Cahills had got in the house again, and had changed their soaked clothes, and now they were sitting together on the living room, having a quite delayed breakfast.

''I must say,'' Dan started ''that despite you almost drowned me, Nat and Irina, it was fun.''

''Yeah, for you, maybe. You did not have anyone sitting on your back with three other people soaking you in frozen water.'' Irina stated, her hair still dripping water, as she glared at Alistair.

''Eh, sorry, my dear, it was Sinead's idea!'' he excused, as Sinead snorted.

Natalie rolled her eyes. ''I agree with Irina. I still choke out water!'' she complained, as Reagan and Madison sniggered together and high-fived each other again.

''Anyway, what would you like to do for today, eh?'' Irina asked her relatives before a fight could spark up.

''Hm… how about getting us sightseeing, Irina?'' Ian asked.

''Yeah, sounds like fun!'' Dan agreed.

''Alright kids, sightseeing it is. I bet you'll love Saint Petersburg. None of you have ever been there again, right?'' Irina asked.

''I and Dan actually came here in the Hunt, you remember. You were actually spying at us. But I would like to see the city without worrying about anyone poisoning me.'' Amy said with a smile, that, however, made Irina frown.

''Hey, don't repeat I almost killed you all the time. It is not funny, you know.'' She mumbled angrily, lowering her eyes.

Alistair held her hand. ''I am sure Amy didn't mean to hurt you.'' He said comfortingly and Amy nodded.

''I am sorry.'' She said.

Irina smiled weakly. ''Okay, I guess it is alright. Now, let's get going.'' She said, and stood up, eager to show her hometown to her cousins.

They all got up and went out, joking with each other as they did so.

* * *

**Funny, wasn't it?I mean, yeah, water fight, what better for a hot summer day? (it is damn hot here, seriously, around 40 degrees owo I feel like baking alive. I wish I could play water war XD)**

**Anyway, I hope you liked it:) please leave a review with your opinion, it will be greatly appreciated^^**

**Katja~**


End file.
